Captain Del Redlin Meets with Crew of ESD "Mara Jade"
A platoon of Stormtroopers make their way into the hangar bay, falling into two seperate sections, two squads facing each other, each squad in a row of its own. They are seperated by about three meters, allowing for a group of people to pass through when they arrived. Through the energy field keeping the void of space at bay enters a lambda-class shuttle, its pilot landing the vehicle so that the ramp would open and allow its passengers to disembark and pass between the 'troopers assembled. A single Stormtrooper from the read left-most squad falls-out of his formation and moves to the end of the parade, his shoulder-pad places this man in charge. The shuttle hisses as it lands, compressed air releasing from the ramp's hydrolics as the maw of the craft opens, allowing those inside to walk down its tounge. The first to exit is a Naval Office, his ranks indicating he is a Captain, those who have already seen him know him as Captain Del Redlin, Captain of the Executor-class Star Destroyer, Mara Jade. He moves with purpose through the parade, returning the salute from the Stormtrooper platoon commander at the end. *cshk* "Welcome back, sir." *cshk* "Glad to be back." Following shortly after the parade of naval personnel is a lone figure in a similar, yet slightly different uniform. He is an older gentleman, far older than most of those who have survived Imperial service. Still, he continues to stand with the rigor of even the youngest recruits onboard. Those who had been around a bit recognized him as intel, those secretive folk who only talk to you when you're in trouble. Yuri had returned as well. Standing at the front of the assembled, dressed in his olive drab Imperial Naval uniform, cleaned and pressed to perfection, is Crewman Mirden. He stands at rigid attention, eyeing the group coming from the Lambda with interest. Upon spotting the intelligence officer, his heart skips a beat. He had never enjoyed the company of the ISB, ominous figures that could snatch a man's career from him with a single breath of innuendo. After the landing preps have been completed, and his passengers have been unloaded, the pilot of the shuttle stands, and moves to exit a few minutes after the Captain and System Director have departed. He shakes his head, sighing. "All this shuttle flying is going to drive me insane." he says, muttering. Captain Redlin pauses in his parade, looking about the hangar. He nods to those who are not working and simply watching, giving them the 'ok' to continue working, which they promptly do. He takes a look back and watches as the shuttle pilot disembarks and then to the Intelligence Director who is making base aboard his ship, he nods to the man, out of respect. His attention is then given to the assorted bridge crew who have joined them, one in particular catches his hazel eyes. "I haven't seen you around before," He states to Mirden, "Who are you?" Yuri made a mental note to himself that Captain Redlin didn't know every member of his crew. It wasn't his place, of course, he wasn't IntSec, but sometimes favors could be called upon from the knowledge of others' weaknesses. Of course, Yuri didn't know the man, either, but then he wasn't a bridge officer. He's soon learn the names and faces of everyone on the ship, and even those who weren't on the ship. That was his job, even if it wasn't. Straightening out his back as much as possible, and after presenting the Imperial salute to Captain Redlin, he replies, "Crewman Jek Mirden, sir!" He replies with pride and gusto. He brings his arm down and stares straight into the eyes of the Captain, he doesn't want to say too much, or too little. "I am a helmsman, Captain Redlin." He adds. Solon comes to a halt at the bottom of the entry ramp. While, technically, sure, he could walk past the Captain and the Intelligence Officer....but the Old Man is the Old Man, and typically, it's just best to keep your distance and hope he goes away soon. The Flying Officer smirks, watching the exchange between the crewman and the Captain. The Captain turns to one of the other Naval Officers who had returned with him, he extends his hand and is given a datapad. The blue glow emitting from the screen of the device is reflected off of his polished ranks, causing a glare to those nearby. "Jek Mirden... Jek Mirden..." He mutters to himself, still tapping on the datapad. "Ah! Says here you were transfered yesterday, while I was away. You took part in the Battle of Endor, correct?" Nodding to the Captain, Jek allows a slight smile to break on his face at the thought of the Battle of Endor. "Indeed I was sir, serving as a secondary helsman in the emergency bridge of the Imperial Star Destroyer Relentless." He replies. He glances over as he notices Solon at the bottom of the ramp, but he immediately shifts his attention back to the Captain. The intel agent continued on his way, but he stopped for a moment as he noticed another man in a similar uniform. Approaching him, they begun to discuss something quietly. The other man showed Yuri a datapadd, which Yuri quickly pocketed. The pilot nods respectfully to the crewman, listening to the exchange intently. After all, he fought at the Battle of Endor too, and it is typical of the military to obsess over their past battles with comrades who were there. Nature of the beast. Captain Redlin nods and taps on the datapad once more, the blue glow of the screen disappears, without removing his eyes from the Crewman he returns the datapad to an officer behind him. "Your record shows promise. You'll be a helmsman on the main bridge, which you should already know from your transfer orders. You'll find that I am an enjoyable commander to work under, just stay on my good side." Del gives a swift salute to the Crewman and turns on his heels, walking towards the turbolift, the Naval Officers behind him, in addition to the platoon of Stormtroopers. Nods to the Captain, replying, "Yes, Captain Redlin." He returns the salute quickly as the Captain turns from him and walks away. He lets his smile vanish from his face and allows his shoulders to drop ever so slightly as the pleasant exchange was over. He breathed a small sigh of relief, as meeting a new commanding officer always made him a bit nervous. "Captain Redlin?" Yuri asks, speaking just loud enough to be heard over the din of the ships in the bay. Although Yuri didn't have a rank that was comparable to any onboard, he was fairly certain those who needed to address him as sir would do so, and those who were his equal would understand that as well. Intelligence was an interesting division, not military, but not civilian, and Yuri enjoyed the confusion that seemed to bring about. The pilot smiles and claps the helmsman on the shoulder. "Don't be too nervous, Crewman. He may be the Old Man, but he's a man just like you and I." he says, chuckling. "He won't bite, as long as you don't do anything extreme to piss him off, maybe." Redlin turns to spy on the Intelligence Officer, and while he is not an expert, he knows well enough that it is polite to call anyone sir, when in doubt. "Yes, sir?" His inflection on the 'sir' however, does not make it sound as if he were calling the man superior, but it also did not put him down. Merely a formality. Mirden chuckles to that, smiling at the pilot. He quickly brandishes a look of confidence and replies, "Nervous? I'm not at all nervous... And I have no intention of doing anything to, 'piss him off' as you say." He doesn't speak with a total lack of respect for the pilot, but there is a hint of coldness or malice in his voice, as usual. Not the easiest of men to get along with, as many had found out-Unless of course, you were his superior. "Sorry to interrupt, Captain. It seems we have some information you may want to be privy to." Yuri takes the datapad out of his pocket and passes it to Redlin. "It is not urgent, but you might take it under advisement when we get orders to depart. This is not a confirmed source, so take it as you will." Solon raises an eyebrow. Well well well, a feisty one we have here. "A word of friendly advice, crewman." he says, smiling, although the smile does not reach his eyes. "While most of us pilots don't stand on military regulations, -I- do." he says, frowning. "And that would be you have no intention of doing anything to piss him off, sir, when addressing me, okay? And here I wanted to be friendly with someone else who served at the Battle of Endor." he says, shaking his head. The Captain stops, "Oh no, you're not interupting anything urgent." He takes the datapad and scrolls through the data within it, his eyes darting back and forth as he reads. "This could potentially blow up into something that is urgent," he passes the datapad back to the Intelligence Officer, "Keep me posted on developments as they come in. I understand you're busy with more important work, hopefully it wont be too much trouble for you took keep an additional eye on this one." Nodding to Solon, Mirden curses himself silently for making such a simple mistake after so many years of service. He had let the acknowledgment of his service at Endor give his already inflated ego a bit of a boost, and he realized it. "Sir, yes sir." He replied, certain to say such with the respect that is deemed necessary. At the mention of Endor, Mirden's interest is piqued. "You served at Endor?" He asks, then quickly adds, "Sir?" For a starfighter pilot to have survived such a space battle would have been a tremendous feat, and his respect for the man went up in his mind. Solon pauses, and turns, smirking, but he seems a bit more amicable this time. "We're not Stormtroopers, crewman, and I am not a sir sandwich." he comments, before stepping back towards the man. "And yes, I did indeed serve at Endor, as a TIE Pilot." he says, sighing. "It was a glorious battle, was it not?" Yuri nods, and without even a smile, replies, "I am all eyes, Captain. That's what I exist for." Yuri again tucks the datapad in his pocket and nods to the other gentleman from Intel, who turns and disappears. It suddenyl occured to Yuri that this ship was far too large. He'd have to appoint an agent just look over it for him. Maybe two. Allowing his left lip to curl up into an uncomfortable half-grin, Mirden nots to Solon. A TIE pilot, hm? He could somehow easily picture the man before him in the all black garb of a TIE pilot, flying out into space in a tiny tin can without even the basics of shielding technology. He had considered while at the CorSec Flight Academy specializing in starfighter piloting, but found the idea of that to be... Hazardous, in most cases. "Indeed it was, sir, however I did not see much of it. I was stuck down in the emergency bridge. No viewports to view the death of the Rebellion with, I'm afraid." The emergency bridge was hidden within the recessed bowels of the Star Destroyers, and while they did have holovids to view the scene outside the ship, they would not kick on unless the primary bridge was disabled. The ESD Captain nods, "That is good to hear, sir. You know where to find me, have a good day." He turns on his heels and moves into the turbolift, his cadre joining him. The lift shuts and hisses as it raises into the Star Destroyer, its ultimate destination easily assumed. Solon nods. "Ah...well I got to see it quite up close and personal. If I weren't already completely dedicated to the Emperor...that victory sealed it for me...winning the Galactic War on Terror was one of the noblest accomplishments our society has accomplished. While putting down the Alliance and the Skywalker traitors was fun...now I suppose it's back to the training cycles again." Yuri Kalugin certainly knew where to find the Captain. At all times. Even when he was on R&R, Yuri could track him down. That might be considered an abuse of power in most circles, but it was par for the course in Imperial Intelligence. Agreeing with the former TIE pilot, Link shrugs slightly. "Somehow I think we haven't seen the last of the terrorist, sir." Many terrorist sympathizers were from his homeworld of Corellia, and he mentally acknowledged the fact that Corellian's typically do not give up very easily. Stubborn to the core, they are. "That must have been something to see." He glances about as the assembly begins to disperse and he tips his hat with his right hand to the pilot. "Well, I have to report for duty on the bridge in a few hours, I had best go get ready." He straightens himself up and salutes the pilot, and then makes his way to the turbolift, headed for his quarters. Director Kalugin watched the Captain leave and then made his way towards the pilot's area. Looking about, he said nothing, but made sure his prescence was known. Sometimes, he liked to sppok crewmen just by being nearby. Wasn't that what they called all intel operatives anyway? Spook?